


Next Time

by Venusdoom3



Series: Enjoy the Show [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Bruce, Exhibitionist Bucky, Exhibitionist Natasha, F/M, Living room sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Bruce, Voyeur Bucky, Voyeur Natasha, Voyeur steve, Voyeurism, Watching each other have sex, exhibitionist steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "You watching?""God, yes," Bruce said, surprising himself by speaking so quickly, and a smirk spread over Bucky's face."Yeah, you keep your eyes on me, Doc. I won't disappoint ya."Bruce had a feeling he was right.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected and uncharacteristic insomnia for me = filthy, filthy smut finished sooner for you!

[](https://www.deviantart.com/venusdoom3/art/Next-Time-762568349)

Bruce Banner didn't excite easily. 

He prided himself on his self control, which was meticulously cultivated as a matter of survival. If he dropped the reins for a second, the "other guy" would gladly take over, which more often than not led to a rampage that caused destruction and devastation and necessitated a good deal of damage control after the fact. As a result, Bruce had spent years studying techniques such as meditation, breathing exercises, and yoga, developing a personal, intensive, nearly automatic physical crisis response. His heart rate was normal, his blood pressure was on the low end of the normal range, his typical aggression level was nearly nil, and he had been described by more than a few people as the chillest person they had ever met. 

This, however, was a very different situation. 

His heart rate was spiking. His pulse throbbed in his ears – not to mention other parts of his body – and his breathing rate had increased. He cataloged these physical changes with strictly clinical interest, since he had long ago learned that without imminent danger looming, his not-so-little green friend had no interest in making an appearance. It was a good thing, too, because quite often, Natasha Romanoff, with whom he shared a bed – and his life – was the cause of the same physical reactions in him when her intent was quite the opposite of causing him harm. 

He would challenge any man to see Nat naked and  _not_  find his pulse and breathing rates shooting off the charts. 

This time, it wasn't Nat – at least, not  _just_ Nat – who had him excited, and for her part, Nat wasn't even naked. It was the anticipation of what might happen that had him all wound up, uncharacteristically on the edge of his seat. Nat sat beside him on the loveseat, stroking his back, saying nothing about his physical state even though he had no doubt she had detected it. She was as excited as he was for all the same reasons, but she knew calling attention to it would make Bruce uncomfortable. The events Bruce and Nat hoped would occur this evening had to unfold organically. 

They were on the right track, it seemed. 

The apartment where they currently occupied the loveseat was located in Avengers Tower in midtown Manhattan, as was their own place. It was, actually, located directly across the hall from their own. The two suites took up the entire thirty-ninth floor. Since the apartment's occupants, Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes, were Bruce and Nat's only neighbors, and because the four of them had such an effortless chemistry, they had developed a closer repoire with the two men than with the rest of the team, and the two couples spent quite a bit of time together, sharing meals, watching movies, playing board games, having drinks, and enjoying lengthy conversations as a quartet.  

Most recently, though, they had shared a hell of a lot more than each other's company. Just the previous weekend, after a couple glasses of wine on Nat's part, one of their conversations took an unexpected turn into heretofore uncharted territory: sex. Nat was always the type to push the envelope, so despite Bruce and Steve's obvious embarrassment, Nat and self-proclaimed pot-stirrer Bucky launched into a discussion about sexual fantasies they had each discussed with their respective partners. Bucky confessed that he and Steve were both at least a little bit into voyeurism, and, to Bruce's chagrin, Nat fired back by admitting she and Bruce were both interested in dabbling in exhibitionism. 

That conversation evolved into much more than just talking. The following night, with agreed-upon ground rules in place, Steve and Bucky had watched Bruce give Nat an erotic massage, which he had done several times in the past without an audience. It was one of their favorite occasional indulgences, and while it didn't always end in intercourse, it did that night – right in front of their wide-eyed, slack-jawed friends. The fact that Bucky and Steve engaged in making out and mutual handjobs while watching had revved Bruce's engine far more than he expected. Nat, too, was so turned on by that turn of events that she couldn't stop talking about it, even bringing it up during sex more than once. She only wished, she said, that the two men had taken things further and she could've seen more.

Bruce couldn't deny Nat a thing she desired, and it didn't hurt that he wanted the same thing. 

What had Bruce most worked up was the comment Bucky had made as the two couples parted ways after the massage, during which Nat came so many times she was barely conscious when it was over. As he and Steve prepared to leave, Bucky had favored Bruce with a decidedly naughty incarnation of his million watt smile and said, "Maybe we can return the favor sometime." 

That was how the four of them came to be sitting around Steve and Bucky's living room the following Saturday evening, a bottle of pinot grigio open for Nat and Bruce and, for Bucky and Steve, glasses partially filled with the mysterious, powerful alien liquor to which Thor had introduced his human friends a few years before. It was the only substance short of poison that had the ability to in any way intoxicate the two men who had been imbued with versions of the super-soldier serum developed during World War II. None of them were drinking enough to become fully intoxicated, but the unspoken thought seemed to be along the lines of  _A little loosened up can't hurt._

"No, no, no." Bucky's voice was a bit loud but otherwise none the worse for wear thanks to the liquor. "There's nobody alive today who could compare with Bing. I don't care what anybody says. The man's a legend." 

"A real renaissance man," Steve added. His cheeks were flushed, his baby blue eyes sparkling; both could have something to do with his blood alcohol level, but Bruce had an idea it had more to do with his proximity to Bucky as they curled up together on the couch across the coffee table from the loveseat Bruce and Nat occupied. 

Bruce piped up. "I mean, there's always James Franco. Oh, and what about Brian May?"

"Uh, excuse me." Nat raised one sculpted eyebrow. "Tell me you fossils have heard of Justin Timberlake. He's good at  _everything._ "

"Everything, huh?" Bruce poked her in the side, and she cackled, swatting at his hand. 

"Well, I wouldn't know about  _certain_  things, but I can speculate. Besides, he's the total package."

"I have no doubt you've contemplated his package," Bruce laughed, and she conceded with a tilt of her head.

"Not nearly as much as I've contemplated yours, darling."

"I think you're doing more than contemplating it," Bucky said with a smirk, and Steve nearly choked on his tongue. "Aw, sugar, don't be jealous! I  _know_  I spend more time thinking about your package than Nat thinks about Doc's."

Nat squawked in indignation. "I think not, Barnes. I think about Bruce's package at least every hour on the hour." 

"I'm never  _not_  thinking about Steve's package," Bucky shot back. "And most times when we're together, I'm doing more than thinking about it."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Steve muttered, his flush now a full-blown fire engine red spreading from his forehead to beneath the V-neck of his t-shirt. Bruce itched to see how far down it actually went. 

"Oh, really?" A devious smile spread over Nat's face. "Like what?"

Bucky snickered. "Oh, that's where we're headed? Stevie, she thinks she's challenging me. Isn't that cute?"

Nat cocked her chin expectantly. "Put up or shut up, Barnes!"

"You wanna know what I do with my best guy's package, Romanoff?" 

"I wanna  _see_  what you do with it," Nat said with a leer. 

Bruce himself was blushing just as fiercely as Steve was, but he, too, very much wanted to see what Bucky had up his sleeve. 

"Stevie's a little shy when it comes to this stuff," Bucky said, surprising a gasp out of Steve when he climbed aboard Steve's lap, facing him. Nat clapped her hands together, sitting forward, and Bruce licked his lips in anticipation. Tucking his long hair behind his ears, Bucky slid a hand behind Steve's neck, favoring him with a smile that curled Bruce's toes. "But I can get you warmed up, can't I, doll?"

"You always warm me up," Steve murmured, his arms creeping around Bucky's waist as he settled deeper into the love seat, pulling Bucky closer. 

"Ooh," Bucky said, clearly delighted at Steve's willingness to play along. Without another word, he leaned in to kiss Steve, an incredibly deep, slow, intensely passionate kiss that drew a soft sound from Natasha's lips as she reached back to clutch Bruce's hand. 

"Oh my God," Nat breathed after a while when the kiss hadn't yet broken; Steve's bulging arms held Bucky's waist so tight it was a wonder he hadn't snapped the man in half, and Bucky had run his fingers – both metal and flesh – through Steve's short, blond hair so many times that it stood wildly askew. Bucky's ass looked incredible in his faded blue jeans as he rolled his hips almost instinctually in Steve's lap, his thickly muscled thighs straining against the denim as he moved. 

Bucky drew back, breathing hard, and dragged his t-shirt over his head, discarding it to the side of the couch, before diving back in to possess Steve's mouth again. Steve's hands slid up Bucky's beautifully muscled back, worshipping every curve and angle; Bucky whimpered into the kiss when Steve reverently traced the brutal scar where Bucky's metal arm attached to his body. Biting back a groan, Bruce palmed his crotch, where his dick had taken a marked interest in the proceedings. Nat glanced at him, eyes wide and lips parted, and bit her lip as she settled in against his side, her hand joining his in his lap as they watched the two perfect specimens of masculinity in front of them rut together in a slow, sinuous melding of lips and clothed bodies. 

Before long, Steve's shirt joined Bucky's on the floor, and Bucky tipped Steve onto his back, straddling him once again and releasing his lips to kiss and nibble his way down Steve's throat. Steve threaded his fingers through Bucky's hair, groaning when Bucky reached his right nipple and drew it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. 

"Mmm,  _God_ , Bruce. They're gorgeous," Nat murmured, snaking one hand up the front of Bruce's untucked button-down shirt and toying with the hair trailing down the center of his stomach. 

"Mm-hmm. They're sexy, right?" Bruce kissed the sensitive spot behind Nat's ear, and she shivered.

"I'm so turned on right now," she whispered, her kohl-lined green eyes crackling. 

"C'mere. Let me see." Bruce guided Nat onto her knees, and she braced herself on his shoulder as he slid his hand up the silken softness of her inner thigh beneath the short, pleated black skirt she wore. She spread her knees further, smirking down at his expression of shock when his hand reached the heat at the juncture of her thighs. Bruce almost  _felt_ his pupils dilate. "No underwear?"  

Nat didn't respond, only returned her attention to the writhing duo on the couch. Her breathing grew heavier as Bruce slid one finger inside her wet heat and heavier still as she watched Bucky kiss down the center of Steve's chiseled abs, his eyes trained on Steve's face; Steve, with one hand tucked behind his head, watched, chewing his lower lip, as Bucky reached the waistband of Steve's pants and paused.

"Okay, sugar?"

Steve gave a jerky nod, and Bucky popped the button on Steve's pants and pulled the zipper. Before he went any further, Bucky turned his head and trained his smoldering gunmetal-blue gaze on Bruce and Nat.

"You watching?"

"God, yes," Bruce said, surprising himself by speaking so quickly, and a smirk spread over Bucky's face. 

"Yeah, you keep your eyes on me, Doc. I won't disappoint ya."

Bruce had a feeling he was right.

Turning his attention back to Steve, Bucky hooked his fingertips beneath the waistband of Steve's underwear and slowly pulled it, along with his pants, downward,  _agonizingly_  slowly, leaving not only Steve but also Bruce and Nat holding their breath. Steve lifted his hips to allow Bucky to proceed, and Bruce let out a shaky breath as the profile of Steve's well muscled ass came into sight. Even with such a limited view, it was as spectacular as Bruce had imagined every time he saw it clad in the snug fabric of Steve's uniforms or a flattering pair of jeans or khakis – pretty much every time he saw it, if he was being honest. He wanted to sink his teeth into it. 

Licking his lips, Bucky slid Steve's pants down further, and  _oh, Jesus_ , there was his enormous cock, thick and uncut and mouthwateringly stiff as it sprang out of its elastic confines and slapped against his rock hard lower belly. Nat gasped at the sight as Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's impressive girth, gently pulling back the foreskin and lapping at the tip. "Fuck," Bucky sighed, his eyes slipping closed for a moment, long eyelashes settling against his flushed cheeks. When he opened them again, they met Nat's intent gaze before moving on to Bruce's. "He tastes so fucking good."

Steve covered his eyes with his forearm, nearly giggling with embarrassment, and Bruce took note that his blush reached mid-chest. He could easily imagine mapping that blush with his hands and his lips— 

—but that wasn't why they were here. This wasn't an event that welcomed crowd participation; the ground rules they had set the previous weekend included the stipulation that while watching and even commentary was welcomed, each couple would physically keep to itself. To distract himself, which truly wasn't hard to do considering where his hand was at the moment, Bruce looked up at Nat, who was staring so hard at Bucky as he kissed wetly up Steve's considerable length that Bruce wasn't even sure she was blinking. A little moan escaped Nat as Bruce withdrew his hand from her skirt to unbutton her fitted pink cardigan, which fell open to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, yeah," Bruce breathed, skinning off Nat's sweater and leaving her in nothing but her skirt. Pulling her into his lap, he gathered her breasts into his hands and kneaded them firmly, thumbing over her nipples, while they watched Bucky hold Steve's cock and lower his mouth onto it. There was no way he could take all of it and continue breathing, but Bruce was impressed how much of it he  _did_  take. Whether it was the serum that allowed him to do so or a  _lot_  of practice, it didn't really matter; it was hot as hell watching him slowly and thoroughly take Steve apart with his mouth and his throat. 

"Ahh, Buck," Steve moaned, fisting one hand in Bucky's hair. The way he squirmed and twitched under Bucky's attention made it appear as if he was close to the edge, but it had only been a couple of minutes, so it didn't seem likely—

—but apparently it was, because Steve stiffened, his mouth falling open with a gasp, and Bucky flicked a mischievous gaze at his rapt audience before pulling back, holding out his tongue, and jerking Steve hard and fast until he came with a low groan all over Bucky's tongue and lips. 

"Oh, fuck," Nat moaned, reaching between them to unbutton Bruce's pants and free his throbbing cock. "That is  _so hot_ , you guys."

"Don't go thinking I'm a one pump chump," Steve said, breathing heavily as he sat up on his elbows, wide-eyed at the sight of Nat, topless, stroking Bruce's dick. Bruce couldn’t even be bothered to feel self-conscious. "The serum made  _everything_  more sensitive, so sometimes I shoot off quick, but I can keep going for hours." 

Licking the last of Steve off his lips, Bucky nodded with a lazy smile. "Fuck yeah, he can. We can both come a bunch of times without stopping." 

"Jesus." Bruce's expletive was half awe – Steve was, indeed, still rock hard – and half surprise as Nat abruptly changed position and curled her tongue around the head of Bruce's dick. "You guys must wear each other out." 

"We're a perfect match." Steve hauled Bucky on top of him, and they stared at each other with so much adoration Bruce could almost see the hearts in their eyes. 

"In every way," Bucky murmured, dipping down to deal Steve another slow, deep kiss, although Steve seemed a little more impatient, tugging at Bucky's pants until Bucky laughed and climbed off him, slithering out of his pants while Steve did the same from his supine position on the couch. When they were both stripped to the skin, they settled in on the couch on their sides with Steve spooning Bucky, and the two couples regarded each other with breathless anticipation.

"So, Barnes," Nat said, her ravenous eyes raking their entwined bodies from head to toe and back. "I hope you weren't done showing us what you can do with your guy's package."

"Nah." Bucky's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Steve ran his hand from Bucky's belly to his throat. "I was thinking we should show you what he can do to  _me_  with it."

"Mmm," Steve rumbled, nibbling on Bucky's earlobe. Bucky's engorged cock, which was just as mouthwatering and awe-inspiring as Steve’s, jumped against his belly, and Bruce, unable to tear his eyes away, bit his lip with a heated grunt as Nat wrapped her lips around him again. "I know what I want to do with it."

"Yeah? You wanna fuck me, sugar?"

Bruce drew breath through his teeth in a hiss, surges of lust enflaming his every extremity. A syrupy slow smile spread across Bucky's face as he and Bruce locked eyes across the small space. 

"You wanna watch Stevie here fuck me, Doc?" 

"God, yes," Bruce groaned, and Nat chuckled softly, the vibration entering his body through her mouth and making him shudder with helpless excitement.

"I want you to watch." Bucky's voice was molten silk. "I want you to see him split me in half with his big prick. You know what else I want?" 

Since Bucky was addressing him directly, Bruce responded, breathless: "What?"

" _Oh_ , fuck," Bucky sighed as Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's dick and gave him a few tight strokes. "Doc, I wanna watch you slip it to that sexy doll of yours again."

Nat lifted her head and nodded, her eyes jumping from Bucky's to Steve's. " _Yes_ , let's watch each other fuck,  _please_."

"You're a dirty girl," Bruce growled as Nat rose to kiss him, even nipping at his lower lip as she withdrew.

"You love me dirty." Nat swung one leg over Bruce's lap and straddled him, facing out; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed a path up her spine as he dragged her closer. With his pants still most of the way on, he was limited in how far apart he could spread his legs, but he wasn't about to let that stop them.

"I love you any way I can get you."

Nat responded by seating the tip of Bruce's straining cock against her wet heat and sinking onto it with a mutual whimper of pleasure. "Oh, yeah," Bucky moaned, and Bruce turned his attention to the couch, where Steve, holding Bucky's leg up and out of the way, sank his dick inside Bucky’s ass with one long, measured thrust. 

The four of them stared at each other, breathless, for a moment before Nat started to move, rocking her hips in Bruce's lap, which seemed to spur Steve into motion as well. Bucky cried out, throwing his head back against Steve's shoulder, as Steve thrust into him, somewhere about halfway between rough and gentle. Though Steve's lips roamed Bucky's neck and shoulder, his eyes greedily drank in the view before him: Nat, naked except for her skirt rucked up around her waist, holding her own breasts in her hands as she rocked her hips in Bruce's lap, and Bruce, already half-wrecked, splayed out against the couch behind her, head cocked to ensure a clear view of what Steve and Bucky were up to.

"You like that, Steve?" Nat purred, sliding one hand down her stomach and over the crumpled fabric of her skirt. Steve's eyes tracked the movement, and he licked his lips.  

"Fuck yes," Steve gritted out, giving a particularly hard thrust, and Bucky yelped and came abruptly all over the couch cushion in front of him. "Yeah, that's it, baby," Steve crooned in his ear as Bucky shuddered through his orgasm, sobbing dryly and clutching at Steve's hand where it held Bucky's thigh.

"Jesus _Christ_ , sugar," Bucky panted, "you trying to kill me?"

Steve grinned, his forehead sheened with sweat. "Nah, just to make you lose your mind."

"Mmm, that was hot." Nat trailed her fingers up the slick underside of Bruce's shaft and over her glistening pink folds, mesmerizing the pair interlocked on the couch. "Mind if I take a turn?"

"Oh, God," Bucky replied, biting his lip, and Nat smirked at him as she raised her hand to her mouth to wet her fingers before returning them to the place where she and Bruce were joined. 

Nat wasted no time, rubbing small, rapid circles over her clit, and Bruce just barely had time to think he wished he could see what she was doing before she came with series of fevered cries, her head thrown back, her ash-blonde hair tumbling down her arched spine. 

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Steve groaned, adjusting his grip on Bucky's leg as he began moving again, driving himself to his depth inside Bucky and making Bucky's cock – still impressively stiff – bob wildly from the motion. Bucky responded with a feral snarl, reaching back to bury his fingers in Steve's short hair and tug, which only made Steve thrust harder.

Besides everything Nat had ever done, Bruce had never seen a more erotic sight than the two of them. 

Only by sheer will and a few wholehearted pleas to the universe had Bruce not exploded yet. As it was, he had to tear his eyes away from Bucky and Steve, who could be Greek gods with their gorgeously muscled physiques, because he needed to concentrate on staving off his own orgasm despite Nat's tight heat sheathing his dick as she rode him harder and faster than before. “Fuck, Nat!” Bruce gasped, gripping her waist and earning a petulant whine as she stilled. “Give me a minute,” he explained, pulling her back against his chest and leaving her spread wide open so Steve and Bucky could see where Bruce still stuffed her full. He held his fingers to her trembling lips, and she eagerly sucked on his three middle digits, which he then used to stroke her hot, wet center. 

Nat squirmed and quivered, wordlessly begging for more contact, but Bruce, ever patient, restricted his touch to a light, repetitive tapping motion against the hypersensitive nub of her clit. Within moments, she jerked as if electrified and climaxed again with a delicious wail, her inner walls constricting around his cock and wrenching a soft groan from his throat. 

“Jesus, that’s hot,” Bucky whimpered, turning his upper body slightly to hook a hand behind Steve’s neck and drag him down for a feverish kiss, all crushing lips and seeking tongues. All the while, Steve never stopped rolling his hips against Bucky’s ass, his thick cock slamming home over and over with the smack of flesh against flesh punctuating the air. Bucky reached down with his free hand to jerk himself hard and fast, moaning against Steve’s lips. 

Nat moved forward again until she could brace her hands on Bruce’s thighs, using them as leverage to impale herself again and again on his dick. The new angle also brought her clit in contact with Bruce’s heavy balls on every downstroke, making her cry out every time he bottomed out inside her. 

In this race to the finish line, it was too close to determine if Nat or Bucky crossed it first, but it didn’t much matter, such was the spectacle of the two of them reaching their release simultaneously, their cries melding with the heady slap of skin on skin in the sultry, breathless atmosphere of the apartment. Thrusting upward while he yanked Nat harder onto his cock, Bruce locked eyes with Steve, matching Steve’s frantic tempo as he pounded into Bucky. 

“Oh, shit. Oh, fuck.” Bruce gave himself a pass when his extensive vocabulary deserted him at times like these. No man alive could bury himself to the hilt inside Natasha and maintain any semblance of intelligence. 

Steve’s mouth fell open, allowing a deep groan to escape, and he stepped up the pace again, surpassing Bruce’s ability to keep up, but that didn’t stop Bruce from reaching his peak a split second before Steve. Bruce spilled inside Nat’s pulsating heat, his moans joining hers and Bucky’s, Steve’s adding the baritone to their four-part harmony when he followed close behind, clutching Bucky’s thigh with a bruising grip as Steve quaked through his orgasm inside his lover’s body. 

No one said anything for several moments; they were all too out of breath and stupefied to speak. Nat let Bruce’s softening cock slip out of her and arranged herself sidesaddle in his lap, demurely smoothing down her skirt despite her toplessness. With her head resting on Bruce’s shoulder, Nat kissed the side of his neck, her hand caressing the opposite side of his face, and he turned his head to press his lips to her forehead, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her shampoo and her sweat and the pleasant muskiness of sex surrounding them. 

A low, satisfied hum drew Bruce’s attention back to the couch, where Steve leaned over Bucky, the two of them sharing a long, lazy kiss. Bucky’s arms surrounded Steve’s neck, and when Steve pulled back, they gave each other a moony smile before turning their heads as one to regard their audience. “That was something,” Steve said with a crooked grin, and Bucky snorted. 

“Atta boy. Use your words.”

Steve tickled Bucky’s ribs, and Bucky laughed and smacked his hand away. 

“Mmm, it was incredible,” Nat murmured. “You boys put on a hell of a show.”

“Had a lot of practice,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “There’s a lot of lost time to make up for, and  _boy_ , are we making up for it.”

Bruce had some small idea of what he meant. His couple of years away from Nat, while not decades of separation like Steve and Bucky endured, was nearly enough to kill him. 

“The way you are together...” Bruce trailed off, a little surprised at himself for speaking. 

Nat picked up where he left off. “It’s beautiful. The way you look at each other gives me goosebumps.”

Steve cupped Bucky’s face, favoring him with a soft smile before dipping down for another kiss. “It’s nice to be able to show it,” he murmured. “Used to be we couldn’t around anybody else.”

“Times have definitely changed.” Bucky winked at Bruce before turning back to Steve. “Just think, we couldn’t used to hold hands in the street, and now we’re hardcore fucking right in front of our friends.” 

Steve didn’t even blush. He merely grinned. “Yeah. That was great.”

Nat was the first to rise, stretching luxuriously as the three men stared at her with their mouths hanging open before she sought out her cardigan on the floor and slipped her arms into it. “We’re going to call it a night,” she said as she buttoned herself up. “But we should do this again.”

Still completely naked but without hesitation, Bucky stood and kissed her cheek. “Definitely.” He turned his attention to Bruce, whose pants were buttoned but his shirt was still in his hand, and surprised him by kissing his cheek, as well. “You’re on fire, Doc,” he purred, quirking a sexy smile before turning away to collect his clothing. 

As he pulled on his shirt, Bruce was positive he felt the spot  tingling where Bucky’s lips had touched his cheek. 

Meanwhile, Steve had found his way back into his pants. Shirtless, he gathered Nat in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Night, Romanoff.”

Nat cast her big green eyes up at him, smiling faintly. “Sweet dreams, Rogers.”

“They will be now.”

At the door, Steve turned his shirtless embrace on Bruce, who tried  _really_  hard not to bury his face in Steve’s throat, but it was  _right there_  and he smelled  _so good_  that Bruce’s face found its way there anyway. “Let’s talk soon, huh?” Steve murmured, threading his fingers through the salt and pepper curls at the nape of Bruce’s neck, and Bruce shivered at the promise heavy in those words. 

“Night, Steve.”

Nat took Bruce’s hand as the door clicked shut behind them, resting her head against his shoulder as they crossed the marble-lined hallway to their own apartment. Before letting them inside, Bruce turned and took her into his arms, kissing her tenderly and soundly for a long moment. 

“I love you, Natasha,” he whispered, afraid his voice would crack. 

The smile she aimed at him – the smile she reserved  _only_  for him – made his heart sing. “I love you, Bruce.”

**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there’s one more installment yet to come in this series... one line they have yet to cross. Thoughts? ;)


End file.
